Vehicles, such as aircraft, land, sea or air have systems for supplying electrical power to same and their electrical loads remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.
One embodiment of the present disclosure is a unique vehicle. Another embodiment is a unique system for supplying electrical power to a vehicle, land machine, sea, or air electrical load during operation. Other embodiments include apparatuses, systems, devices, hardware, methods, and combinations for fluid driven actuation systems. Further embodiments, forms, features, aspects, benefits, and advantages of the present application will become apparent from the description and figures provided herewith.